


Put your emptiness to melody, your awful heart to song.

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: 70s stan and Rick, Fluff, Inspiration from Hozier, M/M, They are both shit people tho, Young Rick, Young Stan, stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: 70's eraStan and Rick are young and falling in love. Even Rick's most annoying habits are starting to seem endearing.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 35





	Put your emptiness to melody, your awful heart to song.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmudgeThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgeThistle/gifts).



Rick was a terrible singer, he couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, and never remembered the lyrics which started off right then quickly trailed off into bloop-blop-a dop. When they first moved into together Rick’s ‘singing’ (if you could call it that) annoyed the shit out of Stan. Somehow it grew on Stan, in between scams they ran, things they stole, the drunken kisses and hook ups which they pretended never happened, Stan grew to like it. It gave a strange familiarity and comfort, no matter where they ended up, in any rat trap they ended up in, any where in the country or the world. Rick would sing, his strange tuneless bad songs. He even would bust a few moves to it.  
Then one day while he was aimlessly twirling to his own bad singing Stan caught him and dipped him.

“What the fuck was that?” Rick asked puzzled.

“Uh Dancing?” Stan answered. “I’ll stop.”

“Naw, Pines, you got moves, lets d-d-dance.” Rick smirked.

So they bumped and jived as Rick sang the senseless, mumbling, rambling weird tuneless thing. Soon Stan found himself holding Rick, so close he could smell Rick, cigarettes and booze. It was to close.

“Uhh, what’s happening?” Stan asked nervously.

“C’mon you love this.” Rick smiled.

Stan leaned in no one was looking, and Rick kissed him almost tenderly. It felt too good, too safe, too happy so he gave in and kissed Rick back. Soon they were on the floor, tumbling around making out and that turned into sex. After he wrapped his arms around Rick, who sorta nuzzled into Stan’s hairy arms. Stan knew Rick was asshole, he knew Rick would hurt him. Stan also knew that he Stan was just much an asshole. Rick was an ugly motherfucker, but so was he. Maybe this wouldn’t last and they’d betray each other. But for now in this moment it was perfect, Rick was humming and mumbling and Stan held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Smudgethistle dared me. Also this song is STANCHEZ.


End file.
